


Die Sünde der Väter

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Sarek wendet sich mit einem unerwarteten Anliegen an Bob Wesley.





	Die Sünde der Väter

Titel: Die Sünde der Väter  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episoden: nach den Ereignissen von „Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Am Rande des Universums)“   
Autor: Lady Charena / Juli 2003  
Charaktere: Admiral Bob Wesley, Botschafter Sarek  
Pairing: James Kirk/Spock  
Rating: ab 12, slash  
Worte: 3540  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Sarek wendet sich mit einem unerwarteten Anliegen an Bob Wesley. 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Admiral Bob Wesley straffte die Schultern, holte tief Atem und öffnete die Tür, nachdem er per Retina-Scann als Zugangsberechtigter erkannt worden war. Er sah dem ihm bevorstehenden Treffen mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Aber so war es seit jeher gewesen, bei jedem einzelnen Zusammentreffen mit diesem speziellen Mann...

Sarek wandte sich nicht vom Fenster ab, als er das Geräusch der auf und zu gleitenden Tür vernahm. 

Er erwartete eine bestimmte Person und es war sichergestellt, dass nur Bob Wesley und niemand sonst zu dieser Zeit diesen Raum betreten konnte. 

Sein Blick glitt nach oben, in einen strahlend blauen Himmel, nicht wirklich vergleichbar mit dem eines der anderen vielen Planeten, die er im Laufe seines Lebens schon bereist hatte. Er verstand Amandas Sehnsucht nach dieser Welt besser, als seine Frau ahnte und bedauerte zutiefst, dass ihr Gesundheitszustand es ihr nicht erlaubte, die Strapazen der langen Reise nach Terra auf sich zu nehmen. Sarek konnte die Augen nicht vor der Tatsache verschließen, dass Amandas Leben - und damit ihr gemeinsamer Weg – sich dem Ende zuneigte. Für die Dauer eines Herzschlages empfand er Angst, eine tiefe, erschütternde Furcht, den Rest seines Lebens ohne sie verbringen zu müssen. 

Dann traten die automatischen Sperren der vulkanischen Selbstkontrolle in Kraft und zwangen seine Gedanken auf das vor ihm liegende Gespräch, das sich aller Voraussicht nach wenig erfreulich gestalten würde. 

Ein letztes Mal folgten seine Augen den weit verstreuten Wolken. Sarek verspürte plötzlich eine erschreckende Müdigkeit, gepaart mit dem Empfinden, das Eingesperrt-sein zwischen diesen grauen Wänden nicht länger ertragen zu können. War es das, was Spock versuchte, ihm vor seiner Abreise verstehen zu machen? Sein Sohn war ihm seit dem fal-tor-pan vertrauter geworden – und erschien doch zugleich fremder als jemals zuvor...

Ein Räuspern riss Sarek aus seinen Überlegungen und er rief sich zur Ordnung. Seine Gedanken gingen immer häufiger auf Wanderschaft und seit frühester Kindheit hatte Sarek sich nicht mehr so um die Kontrolle seiner Gefühle bemühen müssen. Vielleicht sollte er nach seiner Rückkehr auf Vulcan einen Heiler aufsuchen.

Der Vulkanier drehte sich um. 

Bob Wesley hatte an dem Tisch in der Mitte des spartanisch eingerichteten Raumes Platz genommen und nickte ihm nun grüßend zu. 

„Sarek, mein Freund. Es ist zu lange her“, sagte der Mensch leise. Seine Stimme offenbarte Freude, ließ aber zugleich die Frage nach dem Grund ihres Zusammentreffens erkennen. 

„Ich freue mich, dass du die Zeit gefunden hast, dich während meines Aufenthaltes auf der Erde mit mir zu treffen.“ Der Vulkanier nahm Platz. Seine Finger verschränkten sich ineinander, als seine Hände auf der makellos glatten Fläche des Tisches zur Ruhe kamen. 

Bob Wesley lächelte schief. „Im Moment steht mir mehr Zeit zur Verfügung, als ich es mir wünsche. Bis zu meiner Pensionierung sind es noch zwei Monate und ich habe fast meine komplette Verantwortung bereits an meinen Nachfolger abgegeben. Die Zeit macht vor niemandem Halt.“ Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er den Vulkanier musterte. „Auch nicht vor StarFleet-Admirälen und vulkanischen Diplomaten. Man sieht es euch nur weniger an.“ Er seufzte leise. „Wenn unser Treffen also mit Politik zu tun hat, bin ich nicht mehr der richtige Ansprechpartner für dich.“ Wesley lehnte sich bequemer in seinen Stuhl zurück. 

Sarek schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist eine Privatangelegenheit.“

„Aus welchem Grund treffen wir uns dann in einem Konferenzzimmer im Hauptquartier? In meinem Haus wären wir ebenfalls ungestört gewesen und ich hätte dir eine Kostprobe des besten romulanischen Ale anbieten können, das hier zu bekommen ist.“ Bob Wesley grinste, als er einen konsternierten Anflug in Sareks Gesicht entdeckte. 

Dann trat ein Lächeln in die dunklen Augen des Vulkaniers, das sicher nur jemand erkennen konnte, der sehr vertraut mit den Eigenheiten der Kinder Eridans war. „Ich habe dich nicht um ein Treffen gebeten, um illegale Alkoholika zu konsumieren, Bob – sondern um mit dir über... die Beziehung meines Sohnes zu James Kirk zu sprechen. Außerdem muss ich für meine Mitarbeiter erreichbar bleiben.“

Wesleys Grinsen, das sich anfänglich bei den Worten Sareks verbreitert hatte, schwand und er setzte sich interessiert auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir da helfen kann“, entgegnete er vorsichtig. 

Die Schultern des Vulkaniers versteiften sich sichtlich. „Bob, ich möchte dich bitten, deinen Einfluss auf James Kirk darauf zu verwenden, damit er die Beziehung zu meinem Sohn abbricht.“

Der alte Admiral spitzte die Lippen, als wolle er pfeifen und schluckte eine harsche Entgegnung hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er kannte Sarek länger, als ihm lieb war - denn er dachte nicht gerne an das Vergehen der Zeit und die Veränderungen, die damit einher gingen – also war ihm klar, der Botschafter meinte jedes Wort ernst. So erwiderte er nur: „Aus deinem Mund klingt das eher nach einem Befehl, als nach einer Bitte.“

Der Vulkanier reagierte nicht darauf. „Spock hat während des... bedauerlichen Zwischenfalls in Paradise City sein diplomatisches Geschick eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt. Ich möchte ihn für das diplomatische Corps StarFleets gewinnen und in die Verhandlungen mit den Klingonen einbinden, die in drei Monaten beginnen.“ Sein Blick suchte Wesleys, als er hinzufügte: „Ich muss nicht betonen, dass diese Information streng vertraulich ist.“

Wesley wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung zur Seite. „Warum gerade dein Sohn, Sarek?“, fragte er. „Es stehen unzählige andere hochbegabte Diplomaten mit langjähriger Erfahrung zur Verfügung. Du selbst wirst die Verhandlungen leiten. Warum also gerade Spock, der auf der Brücke eines Raumschiffes oder an der StarFleet Akademie zweifellos eher am Platz ist?“

Etwas wie Ärger blitzte in den dunklen Augen Sareks auf. „Ich habe meinen Sohn zum diplomatischen Dienst erzogen“, entgegnete er und nur ein Hauch Schärfe lag in seiner ansonsten emotionslosen Stimme. „Es ist seine Pflicht, der Tradition unserer Familie zu folgen. Seine Entscheidung, sein Leben in den Dienst der Raumflotte zu stellen, war falsch. Er wird nun endlich den Weg einschlagen, der für ihn vorgesehen ist.“ 

Wesley stützte den Kopf in die Handfläche, ohne Sarek aus den Augen zu lassen. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme sehr ruhig, fast sanft. „Willst du noch einen Sohn verlieren, Sarek? Willst du aus Spock einen zweiten Sybok machen?“

Einen Moment wirkte Sarek wie erstarrt, dann richtete er sich steif auf. „Woher...?“ Er unterbrach sich und Wesley konnte selbst in den wie versteinert wirkenden Gesichtszügen des Vulkaniers die Anstrengung ausmachen, die es Sarek kostete, eine emotionale Reaktion zu unterdrücken. „Ich verstehe. Kirk geht offenbar sehr freigiebig mit den vertraulichen Mitteilungen meines Sohnes um.“

„Himmel, Sarek.“ Bob Wesley gab sich keine Mühe, seine Verärgerung zu verschleiern. „Er hat mit mir darüber gesprochen und nicht mit einem Nachrichtendienst.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Außerdem wurde ich wie alle anderen Stabsadmiräle vom Oberkommando darüber informiert, wer dieser geheimnisvolle Vulkanier war. Ich war damals schließlich noch im aktiven Dienst und Jim konnte mir also nichts Neues berichten. Der vulkanische Rat hatte es auch sehr eilig, uns in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Sybok von Vulcan verbannt wurde und daher als Persona non grata zu behandeln ist. Und genauso wurde es auch von Spock gehalten. Jim brauchte jemandem, mit dem er offen über die Ereignisse reden konnte, eine neutrale Partei. Er musste zusehen, wie die beiden Personen, die ihm am meisten bedeuten, sich von ihm abwandten, um einem dahergelaufenen Mystiker zu folgen.“

„Ich habe um ein Treffen gebeten, um mit dir über meinen Sohn zu sprechen, Bob.“ Sareks Augen übermittelten eine unausgesprochene - doch nicht minder deutliche Warnung - nicht weiter daran zu rühren. Seine Stimme klang eisig.

Bob Wesley zog vor, es zu ignorieren. „Wir sprechen über deinen Sohn“, entgegnete er zornig. „Es war dein Sohn, der einen Aufstand in Paradise City anführte. Es war dein Sohn, der die Enterprise entführte und ihre Crew mit seinem vulkanischen Hokuspokus gefangen nahm. Und es war dein Sohn, der fast ein Geschöpf freiließ, das mächtig genug gewesen wäre, unsere gesamte Galaxie zu vernichten!“

Sarek hob die Hand in einer fast flehentlichen Geste. „Bob – bitte.“ Er sagte nicht mehr, doch es schwang eine Welt an Erschöpfung in diesen beiden Worten mit. 

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Bob Wesley müde. „Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dich zu verletzen.“

Sarek blickte ihn an. „Vulkanier scheinen in Menschen immer wieder diesen unverständlichen Wunsch auszulösen“, erwiderte er leise. „Mein So... Sybok... war für mich seit vielen Jahren tot, seit dem Tag, an dem er von Vulcan verbannt wurde. Seine Existenz wurde aus unseren Annalen ausgelöscht – wie ein Schriftzug im Sand, verweht vom Wind. Es war, als wäre er nie geboren worden. Eine endgültigere Art von Tod gibt es auf Vulcan nicht. Die Entscheidung des Rats, sich StarFleet gegenüber offiziell von Sybok zu distanzieren, war ein deutlicher Bruch unserer ältesten Gesetze. Es wurde jedoch als unvermeidlich angesehen, um weiteren Schaden von Vulcan abzuwenden.“

Bob Wesley schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube, es wird mir nie vergönnt sein, euch Vulkanier zu verstehen. Wie hält Amanda es nur seit so vielen Jahren bei euch aus?“

Für einen Augenblick wurden Sareks Züge und seine Stimme weicher. „Ich glaube, es wird mir nie vergönnt sein, euch Menschen zu verstehen“, entgegnete er nur. 

 

* * *

 

Einige Minuten war es sehr still, während beide Männer mit dem vorhergegangenen Gefühlsausbruch zu kämpfen hatten. 

Sarek stand auf, um wieder aus dem Fenster zu blicken. 

Wesleys Blick blieb an dem steifen Rücken des Vulkaniers hängen, während er über das nachdachte, was Sarek gesagt – und noch mehr über das, was er nicht gesagt – hatte. 

Schließlich räusperte sich Bob Wesley. „Um auf unser ursprüngliches Thema zurück zu kommen... Warum sollte ich mich auf diese Weise in Jims Beziehung zu Spock einmischen? Die Entscheidung, in den diplomatischen Dienst zu treten, liegt allein bei Spock.“

Sarek wandte sich um und kehrte an den Tisch zurück. Er nahm Platz und verschränkte erneut die Finger ineinander. „Spock hat mein Ansinnen abgelehnt. Er will nicht von Kirk getrennt werden. Aber eine Trennung ist unerlässlich!“

Bob musterte ihn interessiert. „Warum?“ Als der Vulkanier nicht sofort antwortete, setzte er hinzu: „Warum jetzt – nach so vielen Jahren? Ich hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass du ihre Verbindung – wenn auch nicht gutheißen – so doch zumindest als unabänderlich akzeptieren würdest. Ich weiß, dass du dich vor dem Rat zu verantworten hattest, Sarek, als ihre Beziehung bekannt wurde. Und ich weiß auch, dass du Spocks Recht, sich einen Partner nach seiner Wahl zu suchen, verteidigt hast.“

„Es ist sein Recht“, entgegnete Sarek. „Doch der Zeitpunkt war unbedacht gewählt. Spock ist nach seinem Abschied von StarFleet auf Vulcan Verpflichtungen eingegangen, die er im Stich ließ, um zu James Kirk zu gelangen. Er hat durch seine Verantwortungslosigkeit Schaden über seine Familie gebracht.“

„Ohne Spock hätte V’ger nie gestoppt werden können, das weißt du“, wandte Wesley leise ein. „Und die Erde wäre jetzt nur ein weiteres Datenmuster in diesem von Menschen geschaffenen Monster. Die vollständige Auswertung aller Daten, die V’ger gesammelt und übertragen hat, wird noch die nächsten 200 Jahre in Anspruch nehmen. Jeden Tag – jede Stunde – entdecken wir, wie lückenhaft unser Wissen und wie viel Unbegreifliches noch da draußen ist. All das wäre nicht möglich gewesen, wäre Spock nicht zu Jim zurückgekehrt.“ Wesley schwieg einen Moment. „Jim braucht Spock. Er hat es schon getan, bevor Liebe mit im Spiel war. Als Spock starb, habe ich zunächst um seinen Verstand, dann um sein Leben gebangt. Es erscheint mir heute noch wie ein Wunder, dass Spock gerettet wurde und sie ihre Beziehung wiederaufnehmen konnten. Spocks Verantwortung gegenüber Jim ist bedeutender, als die gegenüber allem anderen. Und jetzt soll ich dir helfen, dies alles wieder zu zerstören? Aus welchem Grund, Sarek? Womit willst du so etwas rechtfertigen?“

Sarek wandte den Blick ab und auf seine Hände. „Mit Spocks Leben, das sonst in Gefahr ist.“

 

* * *

 

Eine geraume Zeitlang folgte nur Schweigen auf Sareks Worte. 

„Ich bitte um eine Erklärung“, brach Wesley schließlich die Stille. 

Sarek schien mit einer Antwort zu zögern. „Vor Spocks Tod bestand eine Verbindung mentaler Art zwischen ihm und Kirk. Das ist so üblich bei vulkanischen Partnerschaften.“

Er stoppte und Wesley nickte verstehend. Man konnte nicht so viele Jahre mit Vulkaniern umgehen, ohne gewisse Dinge zu lernen.

„Es gibt verschiedene Formen dieser Bindung, die den Lebensbedingungen der Partner angepasst sind. Meine häufige Abwesenheit von Vulcan und Amandas menschliche Herkunft zwang uns zu einer schwachen Verbindung. Viele Partner gehen jedoch eine Lebensbindung ein, die beim Tod des einen Partners, auch das Lebensende des anderen bestimmt.“

Wesley runzelte die Stirn. „Wie ist das möglich?“

Wieder wich Sarek seinem Blick aus. „Der Schmerz bei der Zertrennung einer solchen tiefen mentalen Verbindung wäre unerträglich für den Überlebenden.“ 

Wesley spürte die Verlegenheit, in der sich der Vulkanier befand, solche privaten Dinge mit einem Menschen zu besprechen. „Und was hat das genau mit Jim und Spock zu tun?“

„Die Heiler, die Spock nach dem fal-tor-pan betreut haben, berichteten mir, dass – sollte Spock versuchen, erneut eine mentale Verbindung, gleich welcher Art – mit Kirk ein zu gehen, es unweigerlich zu einer Lebensbindung zwischen ihnen kommen würde.“

„Wieso?“ Noch verstand Wesley nicht, doch es begann sich für ihn ein Schemen abzuzeichnen, worauf Sarek hinaus wollte.

„Bei der Übertragung von Spocks Katra auf McCoy und der Rückübertragung auf Spock kam es bei ihm zu... mentalen Verletzungen gewisser Gehirnareale. Es war unvermeidlich. Seit Jahrtausenden wurde fal-tor-pan nicht mehr durchgeführt. Erschwerend kam Spocks halb-menschliche Abstammung hinzu.“

„Was spricht gegen eine Lebensbindung bei Jim und Spock?“

Sarek blickte ihn mit einem Anflug von Überraschung an. „Die wesentlich kürzere Lebensspanne der Menschen. Eines nicht allzu fernen Tages wird Kirk sterben und meinen Sohn damit töten.“

„Aber wenn Spock sich dessen bewusst ist, dann ist es doch nach wie vor seine Entscheidung, ob er diese Bindung eingeht.“

„Spock weiß davon nichts.“

„Wie bitte?“ Erstaunt musterte Wesley den Vulkanier. „Aber warum um Himmels Willen, nicht? Sie können inzwischen längst gebunden sein.“

Sarek schüttelte den Kopf. „Spock hat von den Heilern die strenge Anweisung, keinen mentalen Kontakt mit Kirk einzugehen, bevor er nicht eine längere Zeit auf Vulcan gewesen ist und sich bestimmten Schulungen unterzogen hat. Seine Genesung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Es wird noch Jahre dauern, bis er mental völlig wiederhergestellt ist – falls dies überhaupt möglich ist.“

„Sarek, er hat ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren.“

„Er wird es erfahren – wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen ist, werde ich es ihm sagen.“ Sareks Ton enthielt eine unausgesprochene Warnung. 

Bob Wesley verstand, doch nahm er das nicht so einfach hin. „Wer sonst weiß davon? Ich meine hier – im Hauptquartier?“

„Niemand außer dir.“ Sarek hob die Hand, um Wesleys Einwurf bereits im Anbeginn zu unterbinden. „Er wurde in der medizinischen Abteilung StarFleets untersucht und für diensttauglich befunden. Diese Angelegenheit betrifft einzig sein Privatleben und unterliegt daher nicht StarFleets Kontrolle.“

„Du weißt, dass er sofort vom Dienst auf einen Raumschiff abgezogen werden würde, Sarek, sollte bekannt werden, dass er mentale Schwierigkeiten hat. Die Vorschriften...“

„Ich kenne diese Vorschriften besser als du, Bob“, unterbrach ihn Sarek. „Ich habe bei ihrer Ausarbeitung mitgewirkt.“

Wesley lehnte sich zurück. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich überrascht“, erklärte er langsam. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, einmal den vulkanischen Föderationsbotschafter dabei zu ertappen, wie er die Vorschriften bricht, die er selbst mit aufgestellt hat. Eine Tatsache, die mir übrigens keineswegs unbekannt war, auch wenn es schon geraume Zeit zurück liegt, dass ich mich zum letzten Mal damit beschäftigt habe. Und das war kurz nach Jims Kommandoübernahme...“

Sarek blickte ihn fragend an. 

Wesley lächelte. „Ich habe geahnt, dass da eines Tages mehr zwischen Jim und Spock würde sein können, als es den Anschein hatte.“ Er richtete sich auf, sein Lächeln verschwand. „Ich muss dich das als Angehöriger des Oberkommandos fragen – ist Spock in seiner Arbeit auf irgendeine Weise beeinträchtigt? Stellt er ein Risiko für sich selbst oder andere dar?“

„Natürlich ist mir der Sinn dieser Frage klar.“ Sarek schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so lange Spock nicht versucht, mentalen Kontakt zu jemand anderem als zu einem vulkanischen Heiler oder mir herzustellen, besteht kein Risiko.“

Wesley wirkte sichtlich erleichtert. „Wozu dann eine Trennung erzwingen?“

„Mein Sohn hat die bedauerliche Eigenschaft der Menschen übernommen, sich nicht immer an das zu halten, was ihm vorgeschrieben ist. Zudem fürchte ich Kirks Einfluss auf ihn.“ Sarek hob erneut die Hand, um wieder Wesleys Protest zu stoppen. „Wir wissen beide, wie weit er bereit ist zu gehen, wenn es Spock betrifft.“

Bob Wesley schwieg und dachte an Jims grimmige Entschlossenheit – seine Rücksichtslosigkeit – als er sich nach Genesis aufmachte, um Spock zurückzuholen. „Ich finde immer noch, dass es die Entscheidung der beiden ist.“

„Ich dachte, es wäre deutlich geworden, dass ich nicht gewillt bin, auch Spock zu verlieren“, entgegnete Sarek überraschend scharf. „Seine Bedeutung für Vulcan, das Band zwischen Terra und Vulcan, das er verkörpert, darf nicht gefährdet werden.“

„Das ist...“ Bob Wesley fehlten die Worte, um auszudrücken, was er bei dieser kalten Beurteilung empfand. „Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, es geht dir nur um Spocks Wohl.“

Sarek senkte den Kopf. „Spock würde es verstehen. Er ist wie alle Vulkanier dazu erzogen, sein Wohl dem Wohl des Ganzen unterzuordnen.“

„Was willst du von mir, Sarek?“

„Deine Hilfe.“

„Ich werde nichts tun, was dazu beiträgt, Jim zu verletzen. Er hat genug gelitten in der Vergangenheit“, lehnte Wesley ab.

„Wenn Spock eine Lebensbindung mit Kirk eingeht, werde ich veranlassen, dass Kirk des aktiven Kommandos enthoben wird und nie wieder ein Schiff führt, Bob. Ist es das, was du für ihn willst?“

Wesley rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Er wusste, dass das für Jim ein schlimmeres Schicksal als der Tod war. Es hatte sich nach dem Ende der ersten Fünf-Jahres-Mission der Enterprise klar erwiesen, dass Jim Kirk nicht dazu bestimmt war hinter einem Schreibtisch zu sitzen. Aber war ihm ein Kommando sogar wichtiger als Spock? „Was willst du von mir?“, fragte er noch einmal.

„Ich benötige deine Beziehungen innerhalb StarFleets.“

Wesley lachte freudlos. „Davon ist nicht mehr viel geblieben. Ich bin überflüssig, Sarek. Ich fürchte, du hast die besseren Kontakte.“

Sarek schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedes Ansinnen, dass ich stellen könnte, müsste offizieller Natur sein. Ich möchte dich bitten, zu veranlassen, dass Spock nach seiner Rückkehr sofort dem diplomatischen Corps zugeteilt wird und mit mir an den Verhandlungen mit den Klingonen teilnimmt. Sie müssen voneinander getrennt werden – zumindest bis Spock sich über das Risiko einer weiteren Beziehung zu Kirk im Klaren ist oder eine Änderung seines Zustandes eintritt.“ 

„Wie sollte ich das Jim gegenüber verantworten?“, wandte Wesley ein. „George Kirk war mein bester Freund. Nach seinem Tod habe ich die Vaterstelle bei Jim eingenommen. Und er ist mir so teuer geworden, als wäre er wirklich mein Fleisch und Blut. Sarek – was soll ich ihm sagen, wenn er mich zur Verantwortung zieht?“

„Ich bin sicher, du kannst es entsprechend arrangieren, dass weder Spock noch James erfahren, weshalb sie getrennt werden. Sie sind beide Offizier StarFleets und haben Gehorsam geschworen. Es gibt für sie keine andere Wahl, als sich ihren Befehlen zu beugen.“

Bob Wesley lächelte, doch es war kein fröhliches Lächeln. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Befehle kein Hindernis für einen Jim Kirk sind. Ansonsten wäre Spock jetzt nicht mehr am Leben.“

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Sarek. „Aber Spock wird sich an seine Befehle halten. Er wird Kirk auch nicht mitteilen, wohin er geht, da die Verhandlungen als geheim eingestuft sind. Ein vulkanischer Heiler wird uns begleiten, so ist Spock unter medizinischer Aufsicht.“

„Sarek – ich kann dies alles nicht gutheißen. Wir nehmen uns heraus, über Spock und Jims Köpfe hinweg etwas zu entscheiden, dass uns nichts angeht.“

Sarek blickte ihn an. „Bist du davon überzeugt, dass Kirk – in Kenntnis aller Fakten – die Entscheidung trifft, die die einzig richtige ist? Und zwar für sich und für meinen Sohn?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Wesley zögernd. 

„Gleichwegs kann ich mich nicht für Spock verbürgen.“ 

Einige Minuten blieb es still. Dann nickte Bob Wesley. „Ich werde sehen, was ich erreichen kann. Zwar bin ich mir alles andere als sicher, dass wir die richtige Entscheidung treffen und ich werde sehr alte Schulden eintreiben müssen, um ein Ergebnis nach deinem Wunsch zu erzielen. Ich hoffe sehr, du hast Recht, Sarek. Wenn nicht, fürchte ich, dass wir beide trotz allem unsere Söhne verlieren. “

Sarek erhob sich und Wesley folgte seinen Beispiel. 

„Entscheidungen, die von Emotionen beeinflusst werden, sind nie völlig frei vom Risiko des Irrtums“, sagte der Vulkanier leise.

Wesley lächelte. „Das aus dem Munde eines Vulkaniers – nein, aus deinem Munde – zu hören, ist mir viel wert. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich jemals eine emotionale Entscheidung treffen zu sehen.“

Sarek streckte Wesley zögernd die Hand hin. „Es geht um meinen Sohn, Bob.“

Wesley ergriff die dargebotene Hand und drückte sie. „Ich empfinde das gleiche, Sarek“, erwiderte er leise. 

Sarek zog seine Hand zurück. Nicht nur das, auch seine Haltung veränderte sich, wurde wieder verschlossen, steif – vulkanisch. „Ich muss gehen.“

Wesley nickte lächelnd. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns noch einmal wieder.“

„Ich hoffe es.“ Sarek nickte ihm zu und ging dann an ihm vorbei, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Wesley sah ihm nach. Er fragte sich, ob sie wirklich wussten, was sie taten – und wie er vor allem Jim das alles erklären sollte. 

 

Ende


End file.
